The One Hundred Word Challenge!
by Puckabrina-Percabeth-Fax101
Summary: 100 words, 100 stories. The Ultimate Challenge! Credit for crating the challenge go's to Cannabalistic Skittles from the sisters Grimm category. All entries accepted!
1. The Challenge

OK before I tell you about this challenge I would like to say that I give the credit of creating this challenge to CannibalisticSkittles who writes story's for the Sister Grimm books. OK now that you know that,

_The Challenge..._

For this challenge you must take these 100 words show here and write a chapter for each word. Here are the words you MUST use...

1. Wish

2. Sing

3. Bow*

4. Dream

5. Nightmare

6. Pink rose

7. Books

8. Compass

9. Photographs

10. Stutter

11. Tissue

12. Crush*

13 Wonder

14. Smirk

15. Pen

16. CD

17. Sweats*

18. Tired

19. Fantasy

20. Impossible

21. WHAT!

22. Youtube

23. Sugar

24. Monkey

25. Embarrassing

26. Truth

27. Eyes

28. Special

29. Oops

30. Spanish

31. Love

32. Picnic

33. Boring

34. Exciting

35 Dogs

36. Cloud

37. Tutor

39. Simple

40. Coffee

41. Wedding

42. Huh?

43. Mistake

44. Boys

45. Girls

46. Fanfiction?

47. Fairytale

48. Movies

49. Kiss

50. Who Knows

51. Rock

52. Wood

53. Chemistry*

55. Three

56. Make-up*

57. Wake up

58. Butterflies

59. Spiders

60. Hello

61. Goodbye

62. Fear

63 Comfort

64. Dress

65. Chocolate

66. Tattoo

67. Royalty

68. Popcorn

69. Music

70. Party!

71. White Flag

72. Dads

73. Moms

74. Heat

75. Malls

76. Waltzing (lessons)

77. Baby

78. Home

79. Lost

80. Frustration

81. Math

82. Everything

83. Nothing

84. Directions

85. Ipod

86. Scissors

87. Temper

88. Pretty

89. Holiday

90. Basketball

91. Present

92. Dance

93. Rain

94. Awkward

95. Faded

96. Competition

97. Star

98. Ugly

99. Glass Slipper

100. (free choice)

Rules

- For any word with a * next to it, it means that word has multiple meanings such as crush... crush could be to admire someone or it could mean to smash.

- You are allowed to combine two words for one chapter (ex. Dance/Awkward)

-You do not have to do the chapters in this order... (ex. Ch 1- Competition, Ch. 2- Oops)

-You MUST send a pm or review telling me that you have accepted my challenge!

-For the 100th word I have written free choice, this means you may pick whatever word you want, BUT it MUST be the last chapter (or chapter 100)

-There is no time limit for this! Simply enter, whenever you want to! It's no competition, there are no prizes, just trying to reach the goal of getting to chapter one hundred!

For any of you who don't have fanfiction accounts, this might be a good way to start writing! Instead of coming up with long elaborate story ideas, you can use these little prompts to help develop your writing

For anymore questions please ask in a review or PM me (also you can look at mine because I will also be writing this)

Good Luck to all!

(p.s. If I have written something twice, PLEASE let me know so I can edit it!


	2. Wish

**I thank all of you who are trying my challenge and I wish you all the best of luck! well here goes my version... (This happens somewhere before the war so Percy and Annabeth are not yet a couple). Ready, set, READ!!!**

1. Wish (Annabeths POV)

Sometimes I wish I wasn't the brains. I mean come on I LOVE how I'm basically one of the smartest kids at camp but sometimes I just wish... you know what that's all stupid. I mean it's awesome being smart especially when we can drive the aphrodite cabin crazy with our big intellectual words. Even when I'm fighting I have the brains to find the opponents weaknesses. Archery's a breeze after you learn how to correctly adjust the projectile of the arrow so that the velocity of the wind... nevermind. Sword fightings too easy, it's just the matter simply observing you opponent and knowing where their body mass is weak so you can correctly puncture them.. forget this. You know what though.. sometimes I actually wish I wasn't the brains I just wish ...maybe.. that I could be a daughter of Aphrodite. I'm sorry it's just that , Athena's the best mother(being that she is a goddess) a demigod child could ever have. But what do we do? Help the younger(and some older) ones with their math homework? Yea that's tons of fun!

But the Aphrodite cabin... there always partying and getting tons of compliments on their looks or their outfits.. and there always hanging out with or getting the attention from all the.._STOP!! _I mentally yelled at myself. I hit myself in the head which got some stares from the Ares table.

_So much for getting compliments _I thought to myself as I started back into my daydream.

"ANNABETH!!" my cabin mates all yelled in perfect harmony.

" Wha- What happened???" I said my eyes swishing around full alert of my surroundings.

" You've been staring into space since dinner started. We called your name like a million times. You didn't here us? Whats gotten into you lately Annabeth you've been distant" said Malcom one of my brothers/cabin mates.

"Oh it's nothin just a little..tired that's all" I replied in a little white lie. "Well you better wake up we have archery in lk 2 hours" He said finishing the last of his dinner. I looked down and realized I still had a full plate of food minus the portion I had scraped into the fire.

I looked over to my right where I saw Grover sitting with his satyr buddies eating a tin can. He didn't notice me at first but when he did he smiled. I smiled back and he went straight back to his tin can.

Then I looked over to my left, towards the poseidon table. I saw my other best friend Percy slumping in his seat and twirling his fork in his left over food in and attempt to play with it. He saw me and waved. I waved back. He motioned toward the arena nodding his head in attempt to let me know to meet him there after dinner. I nodded and ate what i could in the remaining four minutes of dinner.

......FiVE MInuTEs LAteR.......

The conch shell blew and I threw away my remaining food, which was alot since I had been daydreaming most of the dinner, into the trash. I ran to the arena and saw Percy, his back facing me, swishing into the air like he was in a fight with someone invisible. An idea popped into my head. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my New York Yankees cap. I slid it on my head and looked down at my hands. I was definitely invisible. I stood just in front of Percy so I was just out of his reach. I grabbed my sword and waited for the moment to step in. When that moment came I charged foward attacking and slashing at him. He was caught completely off guard and jumped back in surprise, falling and landing on his back. I pressed my foot on top of his chest and pointed my arrow towards his throat. with my free hand I removed my Yankee's cap turning visible once again. He smiled when he saw it was me. I took my foot off his chest and helped him up.

"Rule number 1 of battle- never be surprised by the impossible" I said running my hand through my long blonde hair.

" I should've guessed it was you" He said " Smart strategy, sneaking up like that"

"Of course it was smart, I'm a daughter of Athena_"_ I muttered hoping Percy wouldn't hear

"What was that" he said clicking his pen so it would chang into his famous sword, Riptide.

" Oh nothing" I said in a sighing voice

"Oh really, because if it was nothing then you wouldn't mind telling me would you" he said with a smirk, an evil glint in his eye

" No really it's not that important nothing to wast good practicing time" I said in a rush

"Please" he begged putting on a puppy dog pout

"Fine" I said slightly aggravated "And by the way that was the worst pout I have ever seen in my life"

"Puh-lease, your just saying that because you don't want to admit that you thought it was the cutest face in the world" he said getting in to fighting position. I couldn't help thinking that maybe he was right.

"Ha in your dreams seaweed brain" I said spinning my sword. I lunged, he dodged. We continued in a full out brawl for the next 10 minutes before he slowed down the pace.

"So what was it you were saying before" he asked over the clanging of our swords

"Nothing" I repeated once again

"really?" he asked

"yea" I responded

"Whatever you say" He said

"huh?" I couldn't believe he was finally dropping the subject. He never drops ANYTHING! I momentarily forgot we were fighting and unfortunately he swung. I realized I was about to get hit so I blocked the blow with my sword. The force was so powerful it sent us both tumbling to the ground. Unfortunately, the position we ended up in wasn't my favorite... I ended up smack on top of him, our noses barely even a centimeter apart. I could feel myself blushing and tried to look anywhere, anywhere at all, but his eyes. Too late. I was overwhelmed by his dazzling sea-green eyes. He was staring straight into my grey eyes. We were so close so VERY very close and then..

"Hey guys" I whipped my head around to see Silena Beauregard heading towards us " Whatcha doin" She said and I swore I thought I saw and evil little glint in her eyes.

"Uhhh" I said as I struggled to get off of Percy "Nothing just a little practice"

"Yea I'm sure you were" she said giving me a wink that I thank the gods Percy was to busy to see, since he was putting away the armor

"No truthfully we were just-" I started

"Yea yea whatever" she said waving her hand in the air ending the conversation "I just came by to see if you guys wanted to come to a party on Saturday. Everyone will be there and I figured that you guys might like to come" she said with a smile on her face

_Yes!!!!_ I thought to myself _For once I wont be cooped up reading on a Saturday night!_

"Sure of course I'll come" I said with a huge grin on my face

"I guess I'll come- wait a second, what's the catch" Percy said questioningly

"No catch" Silena said but I could tell she was lying

"Oh really" I said "Because I cant remember the last time we were invited to an Aphrodite cabin party, do you Percy?"

"No I do not Annabeth" He said in the same mock tone as me. We looked expectantly at Silena who was looking nervous

"Seriously guys no catch, I just figured that this was a good way to get to know you two.." Silena said

"Well I dont know now.." Percy said

" Fine. Juniper was invited and she wouldn't go without Grover and Grover said she wouldn't go without Percy so I figured Percy wouldn't wanna go without you and I need extra people at this party because well it just helps my status" She said in one breath which must've exhausted her because she looked like she was going to collapse

"Woah woah woah back up" I said "What makes assume that Percy wouldn't want to go without me?"

"Well I just figured you guys you know..liked each other so-" Silena started

"I DO NOT like Percy!!" I said a little louder then I needed to "Where'd you get that idea!?" I looked over at percy to share an 'is she crazy look' but he was just looking at his shoes like he was genuinly hurt. His eyes seemed so sad.

"Well" Silena said "First of all it was just an assumption based on what I walked into" she said "and if you guys don't like each other I could totally understand that" she said sounding a little depressed. I mean I could understand why. Her mother was the goddess of love, she wanted to se everyone in a relationship.

"So are you guys coming on Saturday or not?" She asked after a moment of silence

"Ummmm" I said debating whether or not to now. "Uh I guess so"

"What about you Percy" she asked hope flickering in her sparkly blue eyes.

"Uh sure i guess so" He mumbled with his head still down,his hair covering his eyes.

"Great" She said and started beaming "See you guys on Saturday" She said as she walked away

I figured she was planning something I just didn't know what. I stared at her as she ran off(more like skipped off) and then turned towards Percy who just stared at his shoes.

"Percy I'm sooo sorry about what I said" I started "It's just that she caught me off guard and-"

"It's okay Annabeth" Percy said "I know what you meant"

"No it's not OK you look really hurt" I said

"I'm fine Annabeth" He said and finally looked up straight into my eyes. I could sense the hurt in them. "Ill see you on Saturday" and with that he left the arena, leaving a sorry and confused Annabeth alone.

**ooo cliffy I'm so evil , MWAHAHAHAHA *cough cough* sorry just got a little carried away for a second. I hope you all geth the feel for this challenge now. I think I'm gonna make this particular chapter a 2 or 3 shot soooooo...I want at least 3 reviews to continue......**

**so did you like it? did you hate it? suggestions? comments? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Rock

**1. I am SOSOSOSOSOSO sorry about not updating in like, FOREVER! This story just doesn't have as much popular demand as my other ones so I try to focus more on those!**

**2. I'm also sorry about the poor grammar and spelling in my stories, When I started most of them, I wasn't the best writer, but looking at a few of the stories I've written recently, you'll see a big difference.**

**3. for #76(I think) on the One Hundred word list, it says (**_**lessons).**_** Instead of reposting that chapter to fix one tiny detail, I'll re-write it here: ****76. Waltzing (lessons) **** ….if your still confused just PM or review**

**4. I need you guys to vote for my pole! It's crucial for me to write most of my stories before they are posted so I need to know what you guys want to read!**

**5. I am a disclaimer. Unfortunately, I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does **

**6. ENJOY!**

***# 51 Rock!***

I slowly made my way back to my cabin. Percy was acting weird. Well, weirder than usual. I must have been really deep into my train of thought, because I walked right into someone, and only when I looked up from my fallen spot on the floor did I know who it was.

Shannon Laver from the Aphrodite cabin smiled down at me offering her hand. I grabbed it and she helped haul me up.

"Sorry," I said brushing the dirt off my jeans.

"No problem," she said waving her arm. She took a good long look at me. "What happened? Percy?"

I was shocked at how easily she could tell but nodded anyway.

Shannon sighed. "C'mere. You need some serious help girlfriend."

I had never really hung out with Shannon much, so I never expected her to be so generous to me. In fact, I hadn't said one word to her since I was 10, so I can't believe she's really into helping me.

We arrived at the Aphrodite cabin which was empty except for a few girls doing their makeup on the farther side of the room. Shannon dragged me over to a bed covered in a blue comforter and green pillows. She plopped herself down on the bed, her dirty blonde curls bouncing, and smiled patting the spot next to her. I sat down awkwardly and managed a smile.

"So, what happened? I passed Percy before and I got a serious depressing vibe from him," She said kicking a soccer ball that had rolled by her feet. Shannon wasn't one of those prissy, 'I BROKE A NAIL!' kind of Aphrodite girls. She was tough, athletic, and super artistic. Yet, she was bubbly and could find and spread gossip faster than you could say her name. It was almost freaky.

"I don't really know. One minute Silena was inviting us to the party, accusing me and Percy of liking each other and the next I'm apologizing for going overboard trying to tell her otherwise," I said and Shannon rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Annabeth, when are you going to realize it? Percy is _in love _with you! Everyone can see the way he looks at you and puh-lease don't deny that you don't like him the same way!" She said holding her hand up.

"No he's not! And neither am I! Were just best friends! Why can't anyone understand that?" I said so loudly that the girls in the back turned towards us.

"Annabeth Chase, you are so clueless!" Shannon said and slowly she began to smile as if she were planning something. "Wait, you said you and Percy were going to the party on Saturday right?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"Perfect! I want you here at 10 o'clock sharp on Saturday!" She exclaimed, her eyes gleaming.

"What?" I was not spending a whole day surrounded by Aphrodite girls rushing around and doing their make-up and spraying perfume all over, "No!"

Shannon glared at me and pointed her finger, "I don't think you'd like to spend a decade in a dress, correct?" She said and I swallowed nervously shaking my head. She smiled "Good! See you Saturday!" She said before pushing me out the door.

I stood confused on the Aphrodite porch. I saw a few people begin to stare at me so I snapped out of it and ran towards Zeus' fist. On my way there I tripped on something and fell. Hard.

"Ouch!" I yelped falling onto my face. I groaned and flipped over looking for what tripped me. A rock. A single stone brought me down in pain.

"Are you kidding me?" I said. Suddenly, the rock began to grow and glow, like really bright. I backed up and pulled out my dagger.

There was a flash of bright light and then there was a boy standing in the middle of the split rock. He had a grey T-shirt, Black jeans and a black leather jacket on.

"Nico?" I asked confused. He looked up at me.

"Whoa…" He whispered "what just happened?" I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders.

"No clue, what was that? Stone traveling?" I asked.

"I don't know I was just practicing some of my powers and I thought of Camp Half Blood. I was blown face first into a wall in front of me and then it felt like, I don't know, like I was growing. You know, like a flower? And then- I ended up here. Pretty cool huh?" He said babbling. Wow shocker.

"Yea, pretty cool," I said. "Well, Hades is Lord of the Underworld. Something involving the earth was going to happen to you sooner or later."

"Yea I guess." Nico said. "Hey, do you by any chance know where, um, Kristen is?" He asked blushing. I shook my head and said "Try her cabin," He nodded and thanked me.

When he was gone I picked up the stone that had split in half. It was a really gorgeous rock. And the pieces fit together perfectly; nothing had broken away from the two pieces which made it all the more special. They were perfect matches.

"Perfect matches, huh?" I said stuffing the rocks in my pockets, "Now I just need to find mine,"

**I'm sorry that made NO SENSE AT ALL! I just wanted Nico involved in the story so I figured I give him that. So more percabeth in the next chapter, A little Nico/OC maybe (you should know who Kristen is if you read my truth or dare story) and maybe a few other couples. I'll fix up all my OOC'ness in the next chapter, I just needed this to end up like this…you'll understand it eventually.**

**So remember, TAKE MY CHALLENGE! Send me a PM or review telling me so I can check it out when it comes out and…**

**Vote for my Pole AND REVIEW!**


End file.
